Wolf from the Pack
by gh44444
Summary: First Fallout based story. Criticism is great and of course compliments are accepted as well. Warning: There is a bit of violence as well as cursing. Also there is mention of a naked woman.
_Nothing is worse than a radiation storm. Radiation from the glowing sea combined with clouds and rain. A deadly combination that leaves the radiation free zones of Boston covered in a fine sheet of radiation for a few minutes. The storms vary in sizes and severity. Most tend to wait them out and hope for the best. However on October 23rd, 2287 the radiation storm was accompanied by a fog. The storm had completely missed Diamond City but would blanket Concord and Sanctuary Hills including the completely forgotten Vault 111. Our story however begins five days before the fateful event of the awaking of the Sole Survivor, but it begins with how most stories end. With a bullet._

 _October 18th, 2287. A average day in the wastes of Boston. The weather a usual 80 degrees with the sun shining brightly on the ground below. A perfect post-nuclear day. A perfect day for a easy bounty that two gunners are willing to collect on the trader road between Concord and Drumlin Dinner. The two gunners, both lying on their bellies facing the road, have waited in the same location and position for the past two hours. One a sniper and the other a close combat trooper. Both proficient in the ways of killing, but this time something is wrong._

"Alright Wolf this is an easy bounty. I mean all we have to do is raid the caravan for its supplies and kill any witnesses. An easy job so I have no clue why you want to abandon such an easy bounty." The Older Gunner says. "I mean you are used to killing people by now you can not seriously tell me you are getting squirmy because they are traders. You're 16 now you got to grow a pair and kill people or the boss will throw you out like one-legged Sammy." 

Wolf shifts in his position to get a bit more comfortable. "I don't like it. This job just seems weird." Wolf now turns his head away from the road and faces the Gunner. "It just seems to easy, Jacob." Wolf says before letting out a sign."I'm telling you it's too easy….". 

Jacob turns his face completely towards Wolf. "So what if it's easy? There's nothing wrong with an easy job." Jacob says. He changes his position so he is lying on his back. "It just means we get back to base faster because believe me I do not like being up north this far. Things are different." 

Wolf puts on a look of confusion. "Like how different"" He says. 

"I can't put my finger on it. It's not the feeling like 'oh there's a radscorpion the size of a building', but more of 'Why is it so fucking silent all the time'. You know what I'm saying Wolf?" Jacob says. 

"Yea I can see what your getting at. Well I can somewhat relate. Now don't think me mad when I say this, but that feeling has been with me all day. It feels like something is going to happen. Like something radical. Know what I'm saying?" Wolf replies. 

"Did you just say mad?" Jacob questions. 

"Uh yea I did. What is there a problem?" Wolf replies with an uneasiness. 

"No, it just that I forgot you were one of them-uh one of them fancy folks." Jacob says. 

"You mean British?" Wolf replies sarcastically. 

"Yea that's it. Your one of them fancy talkers. I read a book over by the Museum of Freedom about your "people" and about how they were super powerful until america existed." Jacob says with confidence. 

"That sounds nice and- Wait did you say the Museum of Freedom?. Isn't that place full of the raiders led by Gristle. That bastard would never let you especially when you want to "read"" Wolf says. 

"Well that's the thing my friend. Turns out Gristle isn't even there he just left some of his lackeys of the outside of the Museum. No one is even inside. All I had to do was just find an open window then bam! I was in." Jacob says loudly with much joy. 

"Alright alright. Calm down before you give away our position. Though I shall commend you on your ability to get into an empty building with no guards so easily." Wolf sarcastically replies. 

_As they talk a caravan starts to come up the road towards them. With it is an escort of two mercenaries one with power armor and a mini-gun. Behind the caravan are 4 settlers carrying an assortment of pipe weapons. The caravan leader carries a super sledge._

"Hey the caravan is here. Oh shit they got power armor! I fucking knew it! We need to go before they catch sight of us." Wolf says to Jacob. 

"Getting scared before the fight? Your right the odds do seem out of balance here, but there is a saving grace here." Jacob says as he gets up from his reclining position."I'm going to go down and lay down some of those new mines the Boss gave us." 

"Mines what mines?" Wolf questions. 

"Cryo-mines. Picked them up from the Boss before we left. He said that if we encountered power armor we use these. Apparently it freezes up the armor making it completely useless. It also freezes anyone who is exposed to it without proper protection." Jacob replies happily. 

"Sounds too good to be true, but I trust you. I'll let you know when they get closer." Wolf says. 

_Jacob walks down from their position and starts to lay the mines carefully along the road. He places the mines in a random pattern and places a cone over the mine closest to the caravan. He carefully moves off the road and runs back to the position._

"You think they saw me?" Jacob says breathing heavily. 

"No, I don't think so. They are still maybe 10-15 minutes away." Wolf responds. 

"Good we have enough time." Jacob says as he rummages through his bag. He takes out a bottle and wipes the sand off of it to reveal the words **VODKA** written in bold writing. He opens the bottle and takes a swig. "Since there's a good chance this might work seems only right you have a final drink." Jacob says and hands the bottle to Wolf. 

Wolf looks at the bottle and takes it. He takes a sip then a swig of it. "Tastes like shit." Wolf says. Wolf moves into a better position and reload up his scoped hunting rifle. 

"Bah you're still a kid. You can't possibly enjoy this yet." Jacob scoffs at him before taking a huge gulp from the bottle. "It's the thought that matters." 

_The caravan has arrived within ear range of the two gunners._

"It's time Jacob." Wolf says as he positions his rifle on the elevated ground he made. 

"I guess it is." Jacob replies as he puts rounds into his combat shotgun."Showtime!" He says trying to suppress his excitement. 

_The caravan stops at the cone laid by Jacob. Sensing a mine the Leader makes hand motions to the rest to avoid the cone. The caravan move past the cone with the last person noticing the mine underneath. Before the person can say anything Wolf fires a shot at the mine activating it. The mine freezes the last person. In the confusion the pack brahmin runs in fear into another mine. The brahmin is frozen solid as the mine activates the others. The power armored mercenary tries to escape only to have his right leg frozen solid. While trying to escape his right leg completely shatters leaving the armor, frame, and leg. The mercenary still tries to get away by crawling away. Wolf sees this and shoots the vulnerable fusion core. The mercenary is blown to bits by the nuclear explosion from the core. The last three survivors lay their guns down and get on their hands and knees._

"Alright time to go in and finish this bounty." Jacob says with excitement. 

"I'll be down in a bit just want to unload the rifle and pack up the gear." Wolf responds. 

_Jacob moves from the position towards the caravan shotgun in hand. The settlers look at him with scared faces as he fires a round in the air. He fires two more rounds shattering the frozen leader and the pack brahmin._

"Alright you fuckers! Which one of you is Jeff Davis!." Jacob yells at the three settlers. 

_Jacob notices that the three settlers are women. The women are crying and holding onto each other._

"What the fuck! Who the fuck are you people!Where is Jeff Davis!" Jacob yells at the settlers. 

"You killed him already you fucking savage!" The oldest women, around 50, yells back. She points toward the smoldering power armor. She cries even harder as she points.

"Fuck! We needed his head or body or at least a goddamn hair!" Jacob shouts. "WOLF!" 

"What for Christ sakes what?" Wolf says walking down the road toward Jacob. He sees the crying women and shattered ice. "What the fuck did you do?" 

"What did I do !? You fucking killed our bounty!." Jacob yells at Wolf while pointing at the power armor. 

Wolf sees this and kicks some of the ice in rage. "Fuck! So this was all for nothing!?" Wolf shouts. 

"Yeah pretty much dumb ass" Jacob says. Jacob moves his hand through his dirty blonde hair and scratches his head a bit. "Alright we can fix this." 

"How we fucked up the bounty and the boss is going to have our balls for this. He is literally going to chop our balls off!" Wolf says pulling his black hair. 

"Let's just kill these bitches, loot the bodies and try to sell the items to balance the caps on the bounty." Jacob says then aims his shotgun at the oldest woman. 

"What. No we have killed enough today". Wolf replies while using his hand to lower the shotgun. 

"You might have, but not me" Jacob replies and raises his shotgun. He blasts the woman's head off in one shot leaving nothing but brain matter on the pavement of the road. The other women cry even more and hold tightly to the older woman's body. 

Wolf punches Jacob in the face. "Dude what the fuck is wrong with you!" Jacob stands back up and loads the shotgun again and points it at the middle aged woman. 

'Doing we are supposed to do." Jacob says without emotion as he fires a shell into the middle aged woman's head. He loads a last shell and points it to the youngest one who looks barely 13. Wolf points his sniper at Jacobs head. "What are you doing Wolf?" Jacob says looking straight at the sobbing girl. 

"We don't do this man. We ain't common raiders for god's sake. We're gunners we have some honor. If you don't yield I will kill you, but I hope it won't come to that." Wolf says trying to hold back tears. 

Jacob cocks his shotgun. "We both know you won't." Jacob says as he presses the girls head against the ground with his shotgun. "Your aren't man enough." He slowly presses his finger against the trigger. 

_A two shots fires. The crows fly away. Jacob drops his shotgun as his body hit the ground. Blood flows from his head like a river on the road. Wolf props himself on his rifle as he starts to cry. The young girl while not dead took Jacobs shell in her stomach. She starts to bleed profusely. Wolf sees this and tears off some fabric from his gunner fatigues and tries to staunch the bleeding. The girls breathing becomes shorter and is replaced with a wheezing sound. She has been shot in the lung. Wolf knows this and still tries to save the girl's life who is only about a year his junior. She dies with a smile on her face. Wolf stands up alone. He goes over to the forgotten fourth member of the caravan. Wolf shatters the man with the butt of his rifle. He goes over to the youngest woman and strips her naked. He puts on her clothing and stuffs his into Jacobs pocket. With a simple act he abandons the gunners and his past life. For the next four days Wolf sleeps in the position he and Jacob once slept in. On the fifth day he heard gunshots coming from the Museum of Freedom. He gathered what supplies were left and started up the road towards Concord and towards the Museum._


End file.
